Halo: First Strike/Forest (Level)
Overview "Forest" is the third level in the fanon game Halo: First Strike. This is the second part of Spartan Red Team's mission to defend the surface of Reach. Playing as three different characters respectively in a parallel timeline, the player(s) will be riding and piloting aircraft in combat. Plot While Delta Team heads for an ONI facility hidden near a ravine to clear a fallback point for the ground forces, Beta Team are hard-pressed to spread their numbers along the MAC gun generators to prevent the Covenant from overtaking it. Meanwhile, Frederic-104 comes up with a plan to turn the tables on the Covenant in a 1-on-10000 fight. Starting Weapons Transcript Some details in the following transcript may be different from those in the book. Please note that the changes were deliberately made to accommodate the game settings, and were not the cause of negligence on the author's part. ---- No Alien Bastards Allowed On the Premises {cutscene} WILLIAM-043 FOREST 40 MINUTES AFTER DEPLOYMENT {Fade from black. Six Spartans and four Marines are gearing up, loading weapons onto two M831 TT Warthogs.} Will-043: "Three Spartans and two Marines to each Warthog. Marines, keep your heads down, we'll handle the rough work." Lance Corporal Fortin: "Yes sir." {Will and Vinh climb into the driver seats of the two Warthogs. The rest of the team climbs on board.} {Fade to black} {gameplay} Will-043: "Let's cut through the forest, Vinh. The ravine is on the other side. We're not staying in formation, but watch your crossfire all the same, team." Vinh-030: "Roger." (After team kills or evades the first group of enemies) Isaac-039: "Take the paved road, it'll get us to the ravine."[1] Lance Corporal Fortin: "Enemies, dead ahead! There's a turret on the road, and two on the sides!" (After team kills or evades the second and third group of enemies) Isaac-039: "There's a fallen tree blocking the road ahead." Vinh-030: "The slopes are too steep to drive a Warthog off of it." Lance Corporal Fortin: "We could double back and find a way around." Will-043: "Negative, we don't have time for that. Pile out, team. We're going by foot." {The Spartans and Marines leave the Warthogs and walk through a narrow arch in the tree.} {cutscene} {The squad move silently through the path, weapons ready and keeping their backs to the slopes. Will looks around a bend and sees a Covenant group established around the edge.} Vinh-030: "They look like they're waiting for something." Will-043: "We're not going to find out what. Scott, you got your sniper rifle handy?" Scott-045: "Affirmative, sir." Will-043: "Take out the sniper up top. Shift to the gunners afterward. Everyone else, get ready to move up on my signal." Isaac-039: "Copy, Red-Twelve." {Scott swings out of cover, and looses a single shot. The Jackal sniper takes the round through its head, spraying blood everywhere. The Spartan empties his clip to the three Grunt gunners in the tower.} Will-043: "Go go go! Spartans, grenades up and over the barricades! Marines, take down the Grunts!" {Bullets fly around the Covenant team. Elites roar and return fire.} Will-043: "Move up, team! Fire and reload in sequence!" {Scott kills two Elites with headshots. The squad dashes towards them. Something in the sky causes a distant but colossal explosion. The marksman looks up.} Scott-045: "Incoming!" {Will looks towards the sky, where bits of a MAC orbital gun is falling through the cloud cover, accompanied by the unmistakable debris of a Covenant capital ship. The gigantic fragments trail smoke and fire as it plummets towards them.} Will-043: "Everyone, cover! Cover!" {The team scatters and dashes for various parts of the forest. Will dives into a wide hole in a tree.} {The fragments impact against the ground hard, tearing holes into the forest and throwing dirt into the air. The forest shakes and several trees collapse. A melted part of a giant plasma turret falls in front of the camera and the screen pitches to a sharp blackout.} {Fade from black. The forest is silent. The fragments are still smoking, and a few trees are on fire. The dust is heavy in the air. Will slowly climbs out from his hole.} Will-043: "Status! Is everyone alright?" {Change to first person view. Six of the nine acknowledgment lights flash green.} Will-043: (off-screen) "SPARTAN-009...SPARTAN-045...SPARTAN-057...Acknowledge." {The view changes back to third person. Will lowers his hand from his helmet, and picks up his Assault Rifle from the ground.} {Isaac, Vinh, and Charlie Company slowly emerge from cover. Fortin clutches his chest.} Lance Corporal Fortin: (coughs) "I think I broke a rib..." Isaac-039: "Here, hold still." {Isaac patches Fortin up while Will and Vinh look around.} Marine 1: "What the hell was that all about?" Marine 2: "Looks like some Covenant suicide jockey decided to take down one of our orbital guns the old-fashioned way...must have spread the wreckage all over the forest. What a mess..." Vinh-030: "We should get out of here, Will. Breathing in this stuff isn't healthy." {Will is silent, and still looking around.} Vinh-030: "Sir, we need to get moving. The fallback point could be packed with Covenant." {Fortin takes a few breaths, and stands up straight. He pries a Plasma Rifle from an Elite's severed arm.} Will-043: "You're right. Let's move, team." {Fade to black} {gameplay} Vinh-030: "Sir, half of us don't have weapons. Let's find some transport, and get to the ravine."[2] {The squad moves down the road, and find a crashed Pelican in the forest. Supplies are scattered everywhere, a Warthog is flipped on its side, and a few human bodies are seen. Several destroyed Banshees are lying around, and a single intact Spectre is parked in the dirt.} Will-043: "Grab some weapons and ammo, team. We'll use these vehicles." {After players restore their health and get more ammo, they take the Warthog and Spectre and proceed.} Vinh-030: "We've got Wraiths up ahead! Bring the turret behind it, it'll be weaker in the back!" [3] {After neutralizing or evading the Wraiths, the squad presses through several more groups of enemies. The team approaches the ravine, and the area is packed with Covenant.} Isaac-039: "LZ's dead ahead! Look at the enemies on that grid!" Will-043: "Keep the vehicles moving. We stop and we're dead!" Vinh-030: "Plowing through them." Isaac-039: "Mind you don't let them put a grenade on you." (After many hostiles are killed) Vinh-030: "Spirits inbound! Watch those turrets!" (After reinforcements and all remaining enemies are killed) {cutscene} {The Marine on the Warthog gun slowly lets go of the turret, which is still rotating. He shakily clambers down. The team disembark from their vehicles, and Will puts a hand on his shoulder.} Will-043: "Relax, Marine." Lance Corporal Fortin: (looks around at bodies) "Whoa, we sure made a mess. (turns towards a low structure) Now what?" {Will looks at the entrance.} Will-043: "We get inside." Isaac-030: "Covenant cruisers!" {The squad looks up and see three capital ships flying towards the generators.} Fred-104: (COM) "Beta Team, fall back! Fall back now!" Will-043: (COM) "Chief, we're at the ravine. Hostiles cleared, suggest you head over here ASAP, over! Fred, do you copy?" Scott-045: (COM) "Will? This is SP—(static)—here with SPARTANs-009 and -057—(static)—we're on our way to the ravine, we're fighting through Covenant—(static)—is injured, not sure if we can—(static)" Will-043: (COM) "Scott! Find cover, we'll regroup later! Do you copy?" (no reply) Allan-091: (COM) "(static)—Reactor complex seven has been compromised—(static)—might be able to save number three—(static)—set off those charges now!—(static)" Fred-104: (COM) "Be advised, Pillar of—(static)—reactors are being taken. Orbital guns at risk. Nothing we can—(static)—have to use the nukes. Be advised, orbital—(static)—neutralized. Pillar of Autumn, do you read? Acknowledge.—(static)" {The channel fills with voices, most of which are incomprehensible. The cruisers' weapons glow with energy.} Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "Everyone, get to—(static)—surface—(static)" Lance Corporal Fortin: "They're going to glass Reach! What now?" Will-043: "Guess we're about to find out." {The camera cuts to above the forest treetops. The Covenant cruisers fire their weapons at the generators, the glow of plasma and explosions are visible. Winds blow away from it at high speeds, and the screen fades to white.} Personnel Authorized To Shoot {cutscene} ALLAN-091 ORBITAL GUN GENERATOR COMPLEX 40 MINUTES AFTER DROP {Fade from black. Eleven Spartans are seen scattered across the seven reactor complex in various sniping, flanking, and infantry positions. One of them lowers her sniper rifle and turns on her COM.} Julia-024: (COM) "Sir, I see Spirits heading towards our position." Allan-091: (COM) "Affirmative. Red-Nine, what's the ETA on air support and backup?" SPARTAN-063: (COM) "Fifteen minutes, they're coming as fast as they can." Allan-091: (COM) "That's too long. Red-Sixteen, get those turrets up! Things are about to get messy." {Allan takes his Spartan laser off his back and shoulders it.} {Fade to black} {gameplay} Julia-024: (COM) "Looks like they're charging through the forest, Red-Four." Allan-091: (COM) "I copy, Julia. Take out the Elites first." (After first wave is eliminated) Allan-091: (COM) "Jackal snipers! Red-Five, you might want to keep moving." (After second wave is eliminated) Julia-091: (COM) "They're bringing in vehicles, sir. You might want to get higher and man one of those turrets. The gauss guns pack a really nice punch." (After third wave is eliminated) Foxtrot 011 pilot: (COM) "This is Pelican dropship Foxtrot Eleven, to Spartan Beta Team." Allan-091: (COM) "Beta here. Thanks for coming." Julia-024: (COM) "Just in time, we've got more Covenant heading our way. Looks like they're bringing in the big guns." {Two Pelicans land outside the generators.} {Fade to black} {cutscene} {A total of sixteen Marines jump out from the dropships.} Marine Sergeant: "Go go go! Let's get in position, Marines! We're on a tight schedule." (If played on single player) {The Pelican labelled C172 closes its hatch and takes off back into the sky.} Allan-091: (COM) "Give my thanks to your Captain, Charlie 172. Foxtrot 011, if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a while, I have an idea." Foxtrot 011 pilot: "Sure, Spartan. What do you have in mind?" {Allan climbs onto the Pelican and grips its back turret.} Allan-091: (COM) "Let's give the Covenant a little surprise from above." (If played on cooperative) Allan-091: (COM) "Julia, get down here. Boys, if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a while, I have an idea." Foxtrot 011 pilot: "Sure, Spartan. What do you have in mind?" {Allan climbs onto Foxtrot 011 and grips its back turret. He nods at Julia, who takes the one on Charlie 172.} Allan-091: (COM) "Let's give the Covenant a little surprise from above." {Fade to black} {gameplay} {Fade from black. The Pelican(s) take off and fly around the generators.}[4] Foxtrot 011 pilot: (COM) "I'll try to keep us away from those heavy cannons. Knock the big ones off their feet." {After fourth wave is eliminated} Foxtrot 011 pilot: (COM) "Banshees, coming in! Take them out!" {After fifth wave is eliminated} (If played on single player) {A Pelican flies in from above.} Charlie 172 pilot: (COM) "Charlie One-seventy-two coming in, with another squad of Marines—" Foxtrot 011 pilot: "Anti-air Wraiths! We have to move!"[5] {The Wraiths fire on Charlie 172, scoring several hits. The Pelican's engine explodes and it spins off course.} Charlie 172 pilot: (COM) "We're going down! Brace for—" {The Pelican hits the ground and is engulfed in a fiery explosion.} Allan-091: (COM) "Charlie 172! Marines, do you read me? (silence) Damn, they're gone. Drop me back at the generators, I'm getting off." (If played on cooperative) Foxtrot 011 pilot: "Anti-air Wraiths! We have to move!" {The Wraiths fire on Charlie 172, scoring several hits. The Pelican's engine explodes and it spins off course.} Charlie 172 pilot: (COM) "We're going down! Brace for—" {The Pelican hits the ground and slams hard into a tree. From player 2's view, the screen shakes, followed by a jolt. Julia gets off the turret automatically.} Allan-091: (COM) "Charlie 172! Julia, do you read me?" Julia-024: (COM) (coughs) "I'm alright. The pilot was killed on impact." Allan-091: (COM) "Roger that. Get back to the complex. (to Foxtrot 011) Drop me back at the generators, I'm getting off." {The Pelican lands next to the generators, and Allan gets off the turret.}[6] Allan-091: (COM) "Thanks for your help, Foxtrot Eleven." Marine: (COM) "Uh, sir? I have bad news." Allan-091: (COM) "What is it, soldier?" Marine: (COM) "We've got Covenant coming in from all directions, and more Banshees inbound. They're going to overrun us and enter the complex soon." Allan-091: (COM) (pause) "Damn. Okay, Red-Seventeen, do you still have those charges Will found secure?" SPARTAN-089: (COM) "Affirmative, Allan." Allan-091: (COM) "Okay. I want you to put charges in the outermost reactors. That's complex one, two, six, and seven. If the Covenant try to get in, I want to take some of them out at least." SPARTAN-089: (COM) "I read you, sir. I'll have it done." Allan-091: (COM) "Okay, everyone. This is it. Let's make a stand. I want everyone with a turret or a heavy weapon. Keep your back to something solid." (After the team take their positions)[7] Marine Sergeant: (COM) "Here they come!" (After some Covenant get into complex two) SPARTAN-063: (COM) "We're taking them down! They're coming in single file. Frag out!" (After some Covenant get into complex six) Marine Sergeant: (COM) "We're taking heavy casualties! Marines, fall back to the upper level!" Allan-091: (COM) "Red-Seventeen, detonate the charges in complex seven!" SPARTAN-089: (COM) "Done." {Several explosions shake the complex, and it begins to crumble} SPARTAN-073: (COM) "I'm out! We're moving towards the central generators, we have to hold them off!" (After some Covenant get into complex one) SPARTAN-089: (COM) "Allan, I need you in complex one! There's too many of them! (The sound of a laser firing is heard over the COM, followed by Covenant screaming) Marine, fire those rockets!" {The player(s) enter through the unlocked door to complex one, which locks behind them.} Marine 1: (COM) "Banshees heading in! It's getting hot!" Marine Sergeant: (COM) "Hold your ground, Marine! Man that turret!" Marine: (COM) "(An explosion is heard) Ross is down! They're flying in—(another explosion is heard)" Julia-091: (COM) "Get down here, Marines!" SPARTAN-073: (COM) "They're breaking through the door in complex seven!" Allan-091: (COM) "The Covenant are forcing us towards the central reactors. Julia, follow me! We need to get to complex seven." {A group of Marines and Spartans enter complex seven, where more Covenant are pressing in.} Marine 1: (COM) "Covenant dropships inbound! Damn it, they're bringing more of the bastards!" Marine 2: (COM) "We need to find a way out of this facility!" Allan-091: (COM) "Negative, Marine. We have orders to protect the generators, and that's what we'll do." Marine 2: (COM) "We're going to die, you hear me?" {An explosion rocks above them. The screen fades to white.} {cutscene} {Elites, Grunts, and Jackals dash in. The UNSC force fires on them. A Grunt throws a plasma grenade at a Marine, who struggles with it.} Marine: "Get it off, someone get it off!" {The grenade explodes, and the Marine screams as his body is blown apart and hits the walls. An Elite fires his Needler at Julia. Her shields fail, and she collapses as the needles tear into her.} Allan-091: "Julia! (continues firing) Everyone, fall back to complex three! Red-Seventeen, prepare to set off the charges in seven." {The squad backpedals towards the door, and seal it behind them. It begins to glow as the enemies try to cut through them.} Allan-091: (COM) "Team, reactor complex seven has been compromised. Advise you fall back to the central reactors, we might be able to save number three. Red-Seventeen, set off those charges now!" {Everyone takes cover. The weakened doors explode as the charges destroy complex seven. More Covenant enter from outside.} {A rumbling is heard from outside. The channel fills with voices, most of which are incomprehensible.} Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "Everyone, get to—(static)—surface—(static)" Fred-104: (COM) "Beta Team, fall back! Fall back now!—(static)—Be advised, Pillar of—(static)—reactors are being taken. Orbital guns at risk. Nothing we can—(static)—have to use the nukes. Be advised, orbital—(static)—neutralized. Pillar of Autumn, do you read? Acknowledge.—(static)" Marine: "Did he just say there's more Covenant coming?" Allan-091: "Wait a minute..." {Allan dashes into the remains of complex seven, and looks up. Three Covenant cruisers are hovering above them, their weapons glowing. They fire at the generators. The camera cuts to a distant view of the complex. Winds blow away from it at high speeds, and the screen fades to white.} Special Delivery {cutscene} FREDERIC-104 OUTSIDE REACTOR COMPLEX 40 MINUTES AFTER DROP {Fade from black. Three Spartans are walking away from the distant generator complex, and up a hill. Two of them have Assault Rifles, and the third, Joshua, has a Sniper Rifle and is carrying a pack on his back.} {The trio stops just short of the hilltop. Kelly peeks over it, where Covenant can be seen.} Kelly-087: "So, what's the plan, Chief?" Fred-104: "There's some Banshees we can steal a ways off. We just have to fight through some of these guys to get to it." {Kelly looks up, where a Covenant cruiser is hovering in the distance.} Kelly-087: "Let's make it quick. These guys on the ground seem to be preparing for something. We don't know when the Covenant are going to launch an attack." {Fade to black.} {gameplay} Fred-104: "Let's keep this quiet, guys. We want those Banshees intact, but if they're tipped off about us, they might use them against us."[8] Kelly-087: "Joshua, hang back and cover us. It's not a good idea to charge into combat with a bag of nukes anyway." (After group of enemies are eliminated) Fred-104: "Clear! Let's move!" {The team advances around a cluster of trees, where Covenant can be seen up ahead with four Banshees.}[9] Fred-104: "There's our ride. Joshua, tap out the Elites standing next to them. Kelly, get ready to advance."[10] {After all Covenant are neutralized, the screen fades to black.} {cutscene} {Fade from black. The Spartan team run up to the Banshees.} Fred-104: "Joshua, put the nukes on our Banshees and sync the detonation codes into our armour." {Joshua attaches the nukes to two of the aircraft.} Joshua-029: "Done." {Fred climbs into one of the Banshees and spins it to face the cruiser.} Fred-104: "Now let's bring the Covenant a little gift." {Fade to black} {gameplay} Kelly-087: (COM) "There's nothing else for it, Chief. We're going to have to make a straight run for the cruiser's gravity lift."[11] Joshua-029: (COM) "There's an entire legion of Covenant there. We've gotta drop the nuke and pull out quick." (After getting closer to the cruiser) Kelly-087: (COM) "There's Covenant on the ground." Fred-104: (COM) "Forget about them. They think we're one of them." (When approaching the cruiser's bow) Kelly-087: (COM) "Enemy Banshees inbound. Those Grunts are also getting onto their turrets. Looks like they're onto us." Joshua-029: (COM) "Sir, if we just fly past them, we're going to get killed." Fred-104: (COM) "Engage only if they're in your way. But keep moving en route to the objective."[12] (When the Spartans approach the gravity lift) [Press '''LB' to drop the nuke][13] ''(If played on single player) (After the player has dropped his nuke) Fred-104: (COM) "Nuke away! Kelly, go!"[14] (If played on cooperative) (If Fred drops his nuke first) Fred-104: (COM) "Nuke away! Kelly, go!" (If Kelly drops her nuke first) Kelly-087: (COM) "Your turn, Fred! Drop the nuke and let's get out of here!" (After both nukes are dropped) Fred-104: (COM) "That's it! Floor it, let's clear the area!" {Fade to white} {cutscene} {The three Banshees fly away from the cruiser with boosters on full with Covenant ground forces, turrets, and enemy Banshees shooting at them. As they move past one of the ship's plasma turrets, it fires after them.} {Joshua's Banshee is hit three times by plasma. The wings explode, and the aircraft plummets to the ground.} Fred-104: (COM) "Damn! SPARTAN-029, what's your status?" (no reply) {The Banshees fly farther, and the camera cuts to an angle where Fred can be seen inside his Banshee. He activates a detonation code, and the sky flashes brightly as it's engulfed in a white explosion.} {The two remaining Banshees reduce their speed, and fly slowly over a group of treetops. Fred turns his to see the remains of the cruiser, and the smoke pouring over the forest.} Fred-104: (COM) "We're all done here, Kelly. Let's regroup with the others and—" Kelly-087: (COM) "Chief! Up high!" {The squad looks up and see three more cruisers flying towards the generators.} Fred-104: (COM) "Beta Team, fall back! Fall back now!" Allan-091: (COM) "(static)—Reactor complex seven has been compromised—(static)—might be able to save number three—(static)—set off those charges now!—(static)" Fred-104: (COM) "Be advised, Pillar of Autumn, groundside reactors are being taken. Orbital guns at risk. Nothing we can do, we'll have to use the nukes. Be advised, orbital MAC guns will most likely be neutralized. Pillar of Autumn, do you read? Acknowledge." {The channel fills with voices, most of which are incomprehensible. The cruisers' weapons glow with energy.} Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "Everyone, get to—(static)—surface—(static)" {The Covenant cruisers fire their weapons at the generators, the glow of plasma and explosions are visible. Winds blow away from it at high speeds, and the clouds part as a ball of plasma tears through them. More Covenant ships are seen breaking orbit and into Reach's atmosphere.} Kelly-087: (softly) "We've lost. Reach is going to fall." Fred-104: (pause) "Maybe. Maybe not. Come on, we're not done yet." {Fred and Kelly fly their Banshees away from the generators as plasma impacts on the surface, throwing up ash and smoke. The screen fades to white.} Footnotes Footnote 1 The road slowly slopes downhill, with the sides becoming high-rising slopes. Footnote 2 The players have around half health remaining. Footnote 3 The Wraiths cannot be used, and will be destroyed after the driver is killed. Footnote 4 The player cannot dismount from the turret. Footnote 5 The Wraiths are in a position where the turrets cannot reach. Footnote 6 The player will be forced off the turret, and cannot board the Pelican again. Footnote 7 The doors to the reactor complexes are locked. Footnote 8 Joshua's sniper rifle cannot be traded. Footnote 9 The Banshees are indestructible. Footnote 10 The Elites will not board the Banshees. Footnote 11 If the player leaves the Banshee, he/she will die instantly. Footnote 12 The Spartans are very high up, so even the Shades have trouble targeting them. Footnote 13 The nuke cannot be dropped unless the player(s) are on target. Footnote 14 The AI Kelly will not drop her nuke until the player has done so.